witchywinchesterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Santarosa
Vincent Santarosa is the older son to Gerardo and Constanza Santarosa. He is the older brother to Dominic Santarosa. Biography Physical Description Personality Description Family Tree Powers and Abilities Damon is a highly powerful and strong vampire with powerful abilities, due to his large consumption of human blood over the many centuries. He possesses the standard powers and abilities of a vampire along with some other gifts. Damon possesses the following vampire abilities: *'Accelerated Healing:' the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. *'Blood Consumption:' the ability to gain power from blood and bodily fluids usually by ingestion. **'Blood Empowerment:' the ability to gain strength from blood. *'Enhanced Agility:' the ability to be drastically more agile than what is naturally possible. *'Enhanced Durability:' the ability to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced Endurance:' the ability to endure vastly beyond what is naturally possible. *'Enhanced Senses:' the ability to possess extremely accurate senses. He can also 'sense' the presence of other minds around him. **'Enhanced Hearing:' their ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. ***'Lie Detection:' by sensing changes in heartbeat, strain in voice, etc. ***'Parabolic Hearing:' the ability to focus hearing to a certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound. **'Enhanced Smell:' When a vampire hunts, he uses his sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movements. **'Enhanced Taste:' Vampires have a similarly enhanced sense of taste allowing them to taste flavors with much more depth and precision. **'Enhanced Touch:' Despite being indestructible and hard-skinned, vampires can feel the things they touch, no matter the softness. **'Enhanced Vision:' they can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color. ***'Night Vision:' the ability to see with little or no light. *'Enhanced Speed:' the ability to be supernaturally faster than what is naturally possible. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' the ability to have reaction speeds beyond human limits. **'Speed Combat:' the ability to infuse speed with physical combat. **'Speed Throwing:' the ability to throw objects at extremely high speeds. *'Enhanced Stamina:' the ability to function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. *'Enhanced Stealth:' the ability to possess extraordinary expertise in stealth. *'Enhanced Strength:' the ability to possess abnormal physical strength, Stefan's muscular strength is enhanced greatly and therefore, he is strong enough to break things easily without trying hard. **'Crushing:' the ability to crush or deform people or objects no matter their constitution. This can be achieved through striking opponents with enough force to break bones even by accident, or snapping necks without effort. **'Impaling:' the ability to pierce through nearly anything. Vampires mostly use this to rip out hearts of others chest. *'Fang Retraction:' the ability to possess razor-sharp fangs to feed on the living. *'Mental Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others. **'Compulsion:' the ability to control the minds of others. **'Dream Manipulation:' the ability to create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. **'Illusion Casting:' the ability to create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. *'Semi-Immortality:' the ability to not age and maintain eternal life and youth. *'Shapeshifting:' the ability to transform and reshape one's body. *'Weather Manipulation:' the ability to sense, create, shape and manipulate the weather. Romantic Life Professional Life Weakness Damon possesses the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render in a death-like state for varying amounts of time, depending on the diet and age of the person in question. I *'Decapitation: '''The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Witches can use magic to desiccate a vampire *'Fire:' Vampires are highly flammable and sensitive to fire, and will quickly burn and die from it if the flames are not extinguished in time. This quality has been proven to be useful in disposing of the remains of a dead vampire without any physical evidence. *'Heart Extraction:' Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. Vampires have the strength to plunge their hands right through the flesh of humans, werewolves, or other vampires, allowing them to punch their hand through the thorax of a person and pull out their heart. If it is a vampire who has been subjected to this, then they will desiccate upon their death, causing their bodies to become a grey, dry husk with their vampiric veins exposed all over their body. *'Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds so long as they haven't been weakened by other means such as vervain or werewolf bites. *'Religious Symbols: '''Stefan mentions that religious symbols (such as Christian crosses) will boost a human's mental resistance to a vampire's psychic powers tremendously, but only if the user truly believes it will protect them. *'Running Water: A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Sunlight:' Sunlight and UV rays burn vampires on contact, and prolonged exposure will cause them to burst into flames and die. However, this weakness can be mitigated by the use of a lapis lazuli stone enchanted with a specific protection spell by a witch for a particular vampire, which is usually affixed to jewelry, though it requires the vampire to wear the stone at all times. *'Uninvited:' A vampire cannot enter a home without an invitation from the homeowner. *'Veil Matter (Ghosts):' A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they can not do more damage. *'Vervain:' Just like in the television show, vervain is harmful to a vampire and protects humans from a vampire's mind control. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. *'Wood:' Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them, and it will take longer for them to heal their injuries than if the wounds were caused by any other substance. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in instantaneous and permanent death. Names Meaning Notes Category:Characters